Dont forget that I am here too
by hino-senpai
Summary: Ellos lo sabían, siempre lo habían sabido pero nunca se decidían a dar el paso, tal vez aquel día era diferente y también él pensaba que les reparaba un océano de guerras y traiciones. / Un poco lime, PirateEngland


**Aquí llego con otro fic de Hetalia, esta vez un England x FemFrance, espero que os guste**

_Disclaimer:_ ¿Acaso estoy forrada? ¿No? Pues claro, no soy Himuraya

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don´t forget that I ´m here too<strong>_

Francia suspiró por enésima vez mientras revisaba toda aquella montaña de papeles. Terminó de firmarlos y se recostó en la silla quitándose la coleta, estaba agotada, llevaba unos días sin dormir bien. La rubia supuso que un sueñecito no le vendría nada mal, hace unos días tuvo que viajar a Grecia, de todos, era el que estaba mucho peor. Llamaron a la puerta pero nadie contestó, por lo que la persona entró sin más. Arthur se sorprendió al ver a Francia durmiendo, cerró la puerta con suavidad y caminó hacia el escritorio, donde dejó una carpeta. Se quedó observando un momento a la rubia, se fijó en las pequeñas ojeras de su rostro, se preguntaba porque no iba maquillada, bueno..._¿Francia usa aquello?_pensó Arthur y se sonrojó ¿Qué hacía él preguntándose aquello? No la soportaba, era una persona molesta. Tomó a Françine en brazos.

- Angeterre... - musitó la francesa entre sueños, el susodicho se ruborizó más ¿Qué estaría soñando? La dejó en el sofá y se sentó a su lado, montones de recuerdos lo invadieron, sobretodo de cuando era niño.

_*Flashback*_

_ Un niño pequeño envuelto en una capa verde, corría detrás de un conejo, tras correr un rato, consiguió atraparlo, jugó con el, lo acarició. El niño de grandes cejas se levantó y caminó hacia los acantilados. Arthur soltó un grito cuando fue levanto del suelo y espachurrado. Sonrió un poco al ver quien era, Françine vino a visitarlo, lo que le encantaba ya que, pasaba mucho tiempo solo. Se acomodó en los brazos de la francesa, quien acaricia sus cabellos._

_ - Mon cheri Arthur - sonrió la pre-adolescente al niño - has crecido desde la última vez - el bretón esbozó una tierna sonrisa y la observó, tenía algunos vendajes._

_ - Fran...estas herida - mencionó el pequeño preocupado al ver a su amiga así._

_ - No te preocupes, no duelen mucho - respondió ella mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos._

_ - Cuando sea grande cuidaré de ti Fran! - la sonrisa de Françine se acentuó al escuchar aquella palabras, le obsequió con una beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo sonrojar al chico._

_*Fin Flashback*_

Pestañeo, había recordado uno de los recuerdos más felices, dirigió su mirada ha Francia ¿Qué les había pasado? Se habían criado los dos juntos, en Roma, Françone siempre lo cuidaba, además de que sus madres eran amigas y rivales. La francesa le recordaba a la tía Galia, sobretodo sus abrazos. La Galia lo solía espachurrar contra pecho y Fran hacía lo mismo. Mas tarde los reyes de ambos no pararían de rivalizar, la Guerra de los 100 años fue lo peor, ya que mandó matar a la única persona que ella amaba. Aquello los distancio aún más, el canal de la Mancha parecía un océano. Tomó entre sus dedos uno de los mechones de Fran, era rubio y rizado, aunque con los años se había oscurecido su cabello, ahora era más un castaño claro.

- Cher Arthur - el inglés abrió los ojos sorprendido al que la mujer lo miraba. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y soltó el mechón - hacía años que no estábamos así.

- Pasaron muchas cosas...¿A qué te refieres con "así"? - preguntó el inglés avergonzado y sonrojado.

- Sin pelear - soltó una suave risa - ¿Qué pesabas ya? - Françine se incorporó y le miró, tenía le cabello suelto, cosa que hizo fruncir el cejo a Arthur, aquello sólo pasaba cuando...estaba con el turco. Ella lo miró y lo abrazó contra sí - estas equivocado Arthur - este bajó la mirada para verla, envolvió la extensión de sus espalda con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Françine - me quité la coleta antes de dormir - los temores y los celos del inglés se vieron apaciguados. Él sabía que Francia frecuentaba a Turquía y su hermano, todo eso lo celaba. Françine había sido una especie de "hermana mayor", se sentía tranquilo junto a ella al menos de niño. Cerró los ojos, siempre se estaban molestado aunque hubo una época, que a Arthur sólo le interesaba demostrarle a la rubia que era mejor que su hermano, Escocia.

_*Flashback 2*_

_ El sonido de unas pisadas resonaba por toda la sala, una figura, claramente femenina, destacaba en el centro del camarote, este estaba finamente decorado y por la amplitud del mismo, dejaba claro que era del capitán. La mujer movía los brazos en un intento de deshacer las cuerdas que la mantenían atada, no eran las únicas pues, también tenía los tobillos atados. Empezaba a cansarse, además estaba de rodillas y eso no ayudaba en nada. Vestía una casaca azul marina con la flor del iris bordada, sus cabellos rubios y rizados estaban sueltos. La puerta se abrió dejando vera un hombre de jades ojos y pronunciadas cejas, el capitán Kirkland acaba de hacer presencia, el poderoso Imperio Británico. Este caminó dio unos pasos hacia ella, en su rostro estaba pintada una sonrisa socarrona, además de que la observaba con superioridad y arrogancia. Se agachó y la tomó del mentón, para que la mirara._

_ - ¿Dónde está la tan poderosa France? - espetó cual serpiente suelta su veneno, Françine le fulminó con la mirada, esos ojos azules como el mar que brillaban orgullosos - well well, parece que no te has rendido, todavía...- la sonrisa de él se acentuó, la francesa le escupió a la cara - que impropio de una lady - comentó el inglés mientras se limpiaba, aquello le había enfadado. Acto seguido besó a la francesa con brusquedad y fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior en un vano intento de llegar a su cavidad bucal. Francia usó la poca fuerza que tenía en aquellos momentos para empujarlo y alejarlo._

_ - ¿Quién te crees que eres Angleterre? No eres lo suficiente hombre como para darme amour - dijo ella con una sonrisa arrogante, había salido victoriosa de ese primer combate. Arthur estaba molesto, por el rechazo y la dudosidad de su hombría - No te creas tanto Angleterre, puede que me hayas capturado pero nada más - Arthur la cogió en brazos, ante el repentino cambio Françine se quedó quieta, el inglés la tiró en la cama, si ninguna delicadeza. Se pisó encima de ella y la volvió a besar, exactamente igual que antes, al no ver ningún tipo de colaboración, sus besos se desviaron al cuello blanco de la francesa; el cual besó, acarició con sus labios y mordisqueo de forma leve. Con sus manos fue contorneando la figura femenina, hasta que su boca se encontró con los cordones de la camisa blanca de ella. Los deshizo con rapidez y maestría dejando un línea de piel blanca a la vista, la cual besó con sus finos labios. Despues de contornear su figura, Inglaterra acarició uno de sus pechos, los cuales eran redondos y de un tamaño lo suficiente para que no le cogiera en la mano, por poco. Abrió la camisa, dejan ambos senos al aire, Françine se revolvió un poco al sentir la mano fría sobre su piel. Arthur se agachó y acercó su boca al pezón empezando a acariciarlo con la lengua, la francesa ahogó un suspiró y se levemente el labio inferior. Arthur sonrió internamente al notar aquello, estaba orgulloso de provocar tales reacciones en la francesa. Separó su boca de su pecho cuando el pezón estuvo erecto y masajeo el otro pecho. Una vez que se cansó de jugar descendió su mano, directamente a la "capital" francesa, presionó su mano contra el sexo e ella y lo acarició sobre la ropa. Al estar cansado de la posición se recostó sobre los pechos de Françine, los cuales eran como almohadas de plumas. La francesa lo miró con un brillo en los ojos, con lentitud movió los brazos y como pudo acarició los cabellos de él, Arthur se sorprendió antes esta acción por lo que dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. _

_ - Te ves muy sexy así petit, sobretodo con esta coleta - hace una aman de acariciar aquel manojo de cabellos atados en un lazo rojo. Las mejillas del capitán se colorearon ante los mimos de ella, esos mimos que había extrañado tanto - pero esta no es forma de tratar a una dama - él la miró a los ojos y ella sonrió un poco, Françine estaba sonroja y tenía la respiración entrecortada por lo que había hecho el inglés, pero aún así mantenía su mandato en la situación y aquel orgullo en la mirada. Arthur deshizo las cuerdas de ataban sus manos y se quedó allí, abrazado a la mujer que tanto quería, a la que había hecho tanto daño, cerró los ojos y se dejó acurrucar entre los pechos y el abrazo que ella le dio, también gustaba de las caricias en su pelo, se sentía como un niño, como cuando era uno en brazos de Francia... _

_*Fin Flashback 2*_

Arthur sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban ante el recuerdo que acababa de llegar a su mente. Ella notó aquel color y sonrió de lado, aprovechando que estaban abrazados besó la mejilla del inglés, quien cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Françine siguió besando su mejilla y descendió por su cuello, él suspiró ante los besos, se sentían también. Se tumbó en el sofá con la francesa encima, acarició sus cabellos con lentitud, aquello era tan real que no quería despertar de su sueño, lo bueno...que no estaba soñando, era real. Francia le estaba volviendo a dar mimos, aunque estos eran más para adultos. Tomó a Fran del mentón y la besó con delicadeza y suavidad, como una mujer como ella se merecía, ella no dudó en corresponderle, ambos pusieron algo más en aquel beso, algo que ocultaban al mundo y a ellos mismos, algo que ninguno de los dos sabía como había pasado. Aquello era su amor, un amor que había sobrevivido al tiempo y a las guerras, las traiciones y los daños. No se dijeron nada, no hacía falta, los dos lo sabían y tal vez siempre lo habían sabido. England succionó el cuello de Françine lo que dejó un marca en él.

- Fran ~ don´t forget this, I love you - le habló él en su propia lengua, ella sonrió y besó su frente.

- Ahora no lo olvidaré - acaricia su mejilla y sonríe con una sonrisa única, su mirada reflejaba felicidad y sinceridad. Ambos se quedaron abrazos, Arthur jugando con los rizos de ella y Fran sonriendo por lo que había pasado, los dos sintieron como se habían librado de un gran peso, el peso del amor.

* * *

><p><strong>El botón de comentar esta allí abajo ~ gracias por leer<strong>


End file.
